


To Err

by Merely_Specters



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Headcanon, More like a headcanon than an alternate universe, Stream of Consciousness, a different take on scenes from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Perhaps Miguel and Tulio were not as mortal as they appeared.





	To Err

The volcano began the series of events.

As Miguel and Tulio argued, the earth shook beneath their feet. Some old, long-forgotten power stirred underneath the sun-colored tiles and crept towards their new hosts. It seeped into them through their feet, creeping up into their blood as one approaches a frightened animal. With increasing velocity, it seized every cell, every nerve, rising up until it consumed their very minds.

With a thunderous voice, Tulio yelled, “STOP!”

At that moment, even the mountains stopped their quaking, for no creature in nature dares to defy the will of the gods.

Above them, the _real _gods smiled.__

____

____

 

When Miguel got drunk that first night, he looked at Tulio and nearly fainted.

Tulio’s body was pure white energy, a blinding ray of sunlight at midnight. He turned to face Miguel and his eyes were orbs of emerald, gems sunken into a fiery face.

Tulio looked back at him and saw the same.

Later, once the alcohol had worn off and the party had faded to a quiet lull, they made a silent agreement not to mention what they saw.

They blamed it on the drugs the following morning.

 

Tulio got up early one morning. As he stretched, he looked towards Miguel.

A shudder crept up his spine.

Maybe it was the way the gold reflected the light, maybe it was a reminder of the first night, maybe it was the way Miguel’s face looked so unnaturally bright, but Tulio could have sworn he saw Miguel’s skeleton shine through his skin, his eyes, balls of pure jade.

Then he shook himself, and the moment was gone. Miguel snored as loud as he always had, his mouth agape.

Tulio went to wash his face.

 

Tulio’s elbow hit Miguel and drew blood. As it trickled down Miguel’s face, it shone gold for a brief moment in the dusky sun.

It was Tulio who noticed that the wound was gone first.

“That cut healed fast,” he remarked as they headed to the feast a mere few hours later.

“Did it?” Miguel reached up and felt his forehead. Indeed, the skin was smooth to the touch. “I didn’t even notice.”

He shrugged and continued walking, never noticing the skin lacing itself together under his very fingers with threads of gold.

 

When they left El Dorado, in the heat and passion and excitement of saving the city, they barely noticed something leave them. Had they been aware, they might have called it power. It ebbed from their fingertips into the flooding water. Every drop leeched something from the base of their neck, from the tips of their fingers, from their mind.

That godly power, the product of another world that had temporarily called their bodies its home, removed itself and stayed within the city.

Yet, as they set out on a new adventure, something remained with them. Call it what you will, but from then on, their luck was higher. Their schemes were never hindered by failure, and the people around them were persuaded easier than they should have.

They never gave it a second thought.

 

When the two died and found themselves in Xibalba, they finally understood that they hadn't been operating alone.

The gods were more real than they had dared believe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved The Road to El Dorado, and I've always wished that the gods had some hand in Miguel and Tulio's success throughout the movie, so... fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
